Angry Bees & Ice Cream
by heyits.reagan
Summary: *Spoilers inside* How varsity learned about Ryan's secret.


**SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 7**

* * *

Ryan was getting very annoyed.

Outside, Mark and a few of his teammates were playing basketball on the driveway. They were screaming and yelling and making far more commotion than needed. Inside, Ryan was trying to finish the homework his grandma was making him do as she made dinner.

"Where's that commotion coming from?" the old woman asked, slowly chopping a carrot into small pieces. Ryan pursed his lips. His poor grandma had sight issues, so she couldn't see the group of boys messing around outside.

"It's just Mark and his friends," Ryan answered, glaring out the back door at the ground of boys running into the backyard. There were six of them, and they all scattered across the lawn, screaming and waving their arms like madmen. Ryan frowned, slid off the stool, and walked over to the door.

"THEY'RE FOLLOWING ME!" Dane screeched, swiping a branch from beneath a tree and swatting at the air. One of the boys raced straight under the awning and into the house.

"What's going on?" Ryan questioned, eyes widening at the chaos before him.

"Dane accidentally hit a bee's nest with the basketball," the junior explained, leaning against the kitchen counter as he breathed heavily. "Well, hello Grandma Walker!"

Ryan dared to venture outside. He kept his hand on the doorknob, ready to rush back inside if needed. Dane leapt over the ladder and plunged into the swimming pool; Mark followed right behind. The other guys retreated to the basketball court, which was now free of bees. Dane resurfaced only long enough to gasp for air and go under once more. A swarm of bees hovered over the swimming pool, waiting for the boys to resurface once more.

 _Varsity is full of idiots_ , Ryan thought, shaking his head while snickering.

Mark swam to the other end of the pool and raced up the stairs. The bees remained at the deep end, anticipating their prey to come up for air. He bolted across the concrete and rushed inside, shivering from the adrenaline and the air conditioned house. Dane figured out where his best friend escaped and followed suit a moment later.

The other three boys walked around the front of the house and joined their friends in the kitchen. Ryan sat back down at the counter and observed the frantic boys around him with a smirk.

"What are you smirking at, freshman?" Dane demanded, leaning over the counter. Ryan pushed his homework away before Dane drenched it.

"Just at how stupid you guys are. Who hits a bee's nest with a basketball?"

"It was an accident!"

"You guys are morons!" Ryan laughed.

"Yeah? Well… Well… _You're adopted_! BOOM!" Dane stepped back and made a gesture of dropping an invisible mic. Grandma Walker looked up. Mark froze. Ryan stared, eyes wide and mouth ajar. The rest of the boys fell silent, wondering why the Walkers looked so shocked.

There was a snort, then Mark dissolved in a fit of laughter and gasps for breath. The rest of the team joined in. Ryan could hardly hear himself think with the laughter rolling around the house. Mark covered his face with his hands, his shoulders bouncing and his body rattling with chuckles that took his breath away. Even Ryan had to snicker a tiny bit.

"That's enough!" Grandma Walker bellowed, silencing the boys once more. Mark pressed a hand to his chest to try and control his breathing. His grandma walked over to him, her bad eyes narrowed and her hands on her hips. "How dare you laugh at something like that! Apologize, right now!"

Ryan grinned a bit. He wasn't offended by Dane's words, because that had been Dane's comeback for three years (who would've guessed he was actually _right_?). Still, Ryan was amused at the idea of his big brother apologizing to him over something so innocent.

"But-" Mark tried.

"No buts!"

That sent the junior boys into another fit of giggles. Mark rolled his eyes and turned to Ryan, who was trying really hard not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Ryan." There wasn't a bit of sincerity in his words at all.

Ryan nodded. "No, it's fine; it's not like your best friend just ruined my existence or anything. I mean, what if I really _am_ adopted?! My whole life will have been one huge lie!"

Grandma Walker looked horrified. Ryan assumed she had been in on the secret since he was born and was told to keep it from him. Mark noticed as well and glared at Ryan.

Quickly, Ryan added, "I guess the only way to make me forget I heard anything is a bowl of ice cream!"

Poor Grandma Walker actually believed him. "Get in the car, I'll grab the keys!" When she rushed upstairs, Mark turned to his little brother.

"You're a terrible person."

"Yeah, I guess so, but maybe I'll forget about that _and_ being adopted when I'm suffering from brain freeze. You guys wanna come?"

"Nah, we have to go fine some bee repellent."

"Yeah, good luck with that."

"Good luck with being a terrible person."

"It's working out great for me so far. See ya!"

"Adios." Mark ruffled his hair and Ryan chuckled and pushed him away as he walked toward the front door.

"Wait, is Ryan actually adopted?!" Dane asked as Ryan walked outside. Ryan laughed and shook his head.

 _Wait until Spyder and Harris hear about how varsity found out I'm adopted…_

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt ending! Ryan was basically me when my brother had friends over in the summer (and yes, one of his friends actually did mess with a bee and jumped into the pool for safety). If somebody doesn't make the "You're adopted!" joke to Ryan at least once in this series, I'm gonna be disappointed xD (although it probably won't happen, doesn't hurt to dream).


End file.
